


Daylight

by thorkiship18



Series: Drabbles Upon Drabbles! [43]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Sam Winchester, Dead Lucifer (Supernatural), Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester First Kiss, Drabble Collection, First Kiss, Incest, M/M, Mardi Gras, Sibling Incest, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Sam and Dean defeat Lucifer, and take a much needed break.





	Daylight

**Author's Note:**

> For Amber!

"Screw. You!" Sam Winchester says as he drives the Archangel blade deeper into Lucifer's abdomen. Lucifer gags on his blood, glaring heatedly at his archnemesis as he succumbs to his wounds. Lucifer falls to the ground, lifeless It's over. It's finally over! The Devil is dead, and the world is once again saved from his wrath.

Off to the side, Dean Winchester recovers from his wounds. He was tossed to the side by Lucifer at the beginning of the fight, hurt bad. He shuffles over to his brother who stands over Lucifer's body, chest heaving, crying profusely. Sam glances at Dean, eyes red rimmed and bloodshot. Dean can see the relief in his gaze, the finality.

Without a second thought, he embraces his brother, bringing him into a large, bear hug unlike any other they've ever shared. Sam drops the blade, clinging to Dean as if he were the only thing he had left, and he is. Dean holds the back of Sam's neck as he sobs, soothing him by rubbing small circles on his back. His brother has suffered greatly by Lucifer's hands, and he's finally gotten justice for all he's been through.

"It's okay, Sammy," Dean murmurs, holding him tightly. "It's okay. It's over."

Sam cries, smiling into Dean's shoulder. "I killed him. I finally did it. I got that bastard. Lucifer's gone."

They stay like that for a long time, just holding each other. They've been playing this dangerous game for over thirty years, and it finally seems like they're going to get peace.

They can finally live.

****

Sometime later...

Sam looks into the crowd across the street from the park bench, watching as the civilians celebrate by dancing and singing and just having an overall good time. It's Mardi Gras down here in New Orleans, and Dean practically begged Sam to attend with him. Well, he's gotta say that it was easily one of the best decisions he's ever made. They hardly had any time to unwind back then on the job, now it's pure bliss. It's strange living in this quasi-peaceful existence, yet they make it work somehow.

The sun is setting fast.

He briefly checks his cellphone to see a text message from Jack. He's having a good time spending the week at Clark's house, preparing for his first day of high school. He is their son now, a bona fide Winchester who can take down a Werewolf in mere seconds. He's grown so much as a person since his birth; much more Human than Angel now.

Soon, Dean returns to him with some drinks, and strange jewelry around his neck. The black tank tops they have on is different from what they used to wear, but it's pretty steamy here right now, so they had to switch it up. It feels nice. Sam puts his phone away, and Dean graciously gives him his drink. Cautiously, Sam sniffs the drink causing his older brother to laugh.

"Dude, I didn't spike it."

Sam smiles, taking a few sips. "I wouldn't put it past you. Wanna dance?"

Dean blinks comically at him. "Wait...are you serious?"

"Yeah," Sam shrugs, quickly guzzling his drink. It goes straight to his head, and he chuckles. He stands. "It'll be 'fun', I guess."

"I'd better say yes then, huh? I don't want people thinking you're the cool one."

The Winchester Brothers laugh at Dean's stupid joke, and walk across the street to join in on the fun. They slip into the crowd and dance, moving along to the rhythm of the music. Dean still has his plastic red cup in hand, nodding his head and moving his body right with Sam.

Unexpectedly, Sam puts his hands on Dean's hips, drawing them closer together. Dean's breath hitches as he stares into Sam's ever-changing eyes. They've darkened. Dean knows that look. He's only seen it once before. He drinks the liquid in his cup, taking it all down in one gulp. He exhales, and before he knows it, Sam is leaning in. Their lips connect, and Dean instinctively plunges his tongue inside of his little brother mouth.

They kiss deeply, ignoring the music and the people around them. Dean should feel horrible for doing this--for * _enjoying_ * this--but he doesn't. To him, it feels normal, it feels natural, and it probably feels the same for Sam. They break apart to come up for air, gazing at each other breathlessly. Sam's hands squeeze Dean's hips, travelling lower until they cup his ass over his tan shorts.

"Finally..." Sam breathes against Dean's lips. "I just couldn't...I needed..."

Dean gulps, feeling small against Sam. "Yeah, I know. Me too. Look, I don't know what to say here...Sammy, what do we do?"

"We live."

It's all Dean needs to hear really. Dean nods, still looking into Sam's eyes. They proceed to dance, closer this time and more intimate. The heat, the friction, the overwhelming sense of love and security that is Sam envelopes Dean, and he becomes drunk on it in a metaphorical sense.

And probably in a physical sense as well.

No one notices when they slip away back to their motel room, but then again, no one really seems to care...


End file.
